


Bitty Bony Brothers

by OrangeNeko



Category: Undertale (Video Game), underswap
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bittybones, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/M, Gen, Other, Romance, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Sans, smol tale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-10-17 13:05:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10594614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangeNeko/pseuds/OrangeNeko
Summary: A bittybones Papyrus and Sans have been injured trying to escape from a lab topside. Reader finds them and tries to fix their injuries, leading to them staying with the Reader while they heal. Plot and fluff commence.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work is inspired by BItterSweetDeath BittyBones works (http://archiveofourown.org/works/6052072/chapters/13874842), and ShittyDinner (http://archiveofourown.org/works/7880128/chapters/17998429), as well as the underswap AU in general, not sure who to credit for that. I just really wanted some happy reader/underswap bros fic in my life, so I decided to make it. Although this is starting out pretty adventurous.

Papyrus POV

“sans? SANS?!” I frantically shook his shoulder. Everything was hazy. How long had I been out?

Sans – Attack 20 Defense 20 HP 3/680

“you gotta wake up” A small crack was bleeding from his skull and shit he leg! His femur was broken, the rest of his leg sitting off to the side. . .

“ohstarsohstarsohstarsohstars”

A rattle caused me to whip my head around and feebly scramble back as a giant paw came crashing down around the trashcan where we had fallen. I frantically pulled at any magic I had left summoning a gaster blaster. The edges of my vision going black as I felt myself lose consciousness.

Reader POV

“Hey pretty kitty,” you cooed, pursing you lips to make kissy noises. You couldn’t help yourself, any stray cat elicited this reaction from you. Sadly, the tabby was too busy investigating something behind a trashcan to pay you any attention

“Kitty, kitty” You squat and slowly make your ways towards the cat. 

“hsssss” the cat immediately pulled away and bounded off.

Sigh. Well, he didn’t want to be friends. You glance down at whatever was behind the trash can and see bones? But, obviously humanoid. Whoa, weird. A skeletal arm twitched.

Wait. Fuck. It moved? You fall back on your butt trying to retreat. This has to be a hallucination. 

The skeleton weakly lifted it’s head, not seeing you as it brokenly tried to crawl towards the other body next to it before collapsing again. Ooooookay, not your imagination.

“Hello?”

“Do you need help?” No response from either skeleton. What were these, Monsters? You had heard of some coming to the surface. Supposedly they were small due to a barrier thing? There was also a whole controversy about whether they were sentient beings or dangerous or whatever people though about things they didn’t understand. Most had been taken as either lab experiments or bought by the wealthy. There was some activist groups trying to get them recognition as sentient beings, but well your knowledge of Monsters after that pretty much stopped.

“Um, can you hear me?” ugggghh real professional there. If this was a human you’d already be calling rapid response and putting in orders. Okay, think. 

Two monsters obviously injured, no human caring for them so probably running. Nonresponsive to verbal stimuli. You poke each one none too gently with a finger, or noxious stimuli. Uh, no airway, okay. You look at their chests, which gave a slight rise and fall. Appear to be breathing. Hm, no circulatory system but multiple fractures with some bleeding. Possible hemodynamic shock, possible brain trauma. Do they have brains? They appear to just really be skeletons.. Crap. Okay what would a badass do? 

You rifle through your pockets to pull out a packet of gauze. Rolling two piece into a tube and carefully placing them around each skeletons’ neck to stabilize them. Taking a your computer from your bag you gently transferred the two skeletons on it. You them place your hoodie overtop the two little bodies, completely covering them, and get ready to make your way into the hospital. 

“ID please?” A stern looking security guard barks at you as you tried to run through with your cargo. 

Of all the times. You turn slightly, puffing out your chest in the direct of the security guard “Here! Sorry, emergent consult!” 

You half-run half-walk to the back stairs of the operating rooms. Luckily, plenty are empty on Saturday night. Frantically, grabbing supplies from the storerooms between ORs. You swing open the door to an empty room and place your package in a corner. 

Deep breathes. Are you really doing this? Are you seriously performing surgery by yourself without an anesthesiologist on two monsters having no clue about monster anatomy or biology or anything. 

Well, at least these guys are made of bones. I am a bon-a-fide expert in them.

God, are you seriously making puns, while you are arguing with yourself regarding performing illegal secret surgery. Yes, okay, YES! You are a badass! This is an opportunity to do something no one had ever done. You will do badass surgery and save these guys. Back to basics, what do you need. 

Enough betadine to drown in - Check  
Metric ton of local anesthesia – Check  
Plating and screws – Check  
Casting materials – Check  
Bone wax – Check

BADASS! 

Everything accounted. You place a chuck over the operating table and laying the unconscious forms down, you take note of each injury. Finishing your preparations, you get to work. This is going to be a long night. 

2am. Whoa, have you really been operating for 7 hours? Thank goodness the pager hasn’t gone off. 

You place the finish touches on the casts and roll the c-arm over to look at the alignments one more time. God that leg was tough, but now. Fucking anatomical. 

The skeletons were still asleep. Maybe some type of healing sleep? You’d have to document everything you did once you got home. Welp, nothing to do but catch some shut eye and see if these little guys make it through the night. You clean up the room leaving no trace of your illicit activities and gather your bony burden to take to the callroom. 

BEEP BEEP. Ugggghh, no rest for the bone-tired. Okay, cancel shut eye. 

Papyrus POV

BLACKNESS.

My body feels strangely heavy instead of the general malaise I normally feel, hm maybe sans won’t come in for a few more moments. My eyes snap open the right one already glowing. SANS! Instead of the grimy alleyway though, Sans and I are on a soft clean pillow. Sans is covered in bandages and a weird hard white dressing. His leg appears to be reattached with two metal pieces braced together emerging from the hard white stuff covering his leg. 

I gently lay may head on his chest and listen to the soothing buzz of his SOUL. 

Sans: Attach 20 Def 20 HP 340/680

Whoa. Whoever did this had really fixed him up. Even my own meager stats were better. Did some monster manage to find us? No, this looks like human stuff. Why would a human help us? What if they know we escaped from the lab. Shit, I can’t move Sans like this. 

Well, whoever walks through that door better be careful because one wrong move and I w I l l e n d t h e m. 

I keep my head on Sans’s chest, treasuring the faint buzz and glare at the door. 

W a I t I n g.

 

Eventually, the door opens. The room is dark so all I can see is the outline of the lumbering human.

“Hello. . .Anyone awake in here? “ the human whispered, hitting the light and bathing the room in florescent light. 

“h u m a n” I felt my eye start to glow and easily summoned some bones for effect. 

“Okay. I’m gonna take a step back now.” The human held out their hands and took a generous step towards the door. “I’m sure you want to know what happened and I can’t image - - “

“W h a t d I d y o u d o t o m y b r o t h e r?” I scanned the human’s SOUL keeping my bones focused on them, but it was challenging with all the layers it was wearing. The only thing I got from it was EXP 0. 

“He is seriously injured. I tried to fix everything, but my understanding of monster biology - -“

“w h y d I d y o u h e l p u s ?” 

“You we injured and obviously in some kind of trouble. I felt like I had to help.” The human hadn’t moved since we started the confrontation, but slowly raised it’s hand to point to the bones surrounding me. “I understand that you are nervous but perhaps you could put those down? I don’t have any malicious intent. I’m a doctor, it’s my duty to help, uh people?”

Yeah right. Like any human would help a monster, but we can pretend for now. “Okay” I wave my hand vanishing all the bones except one and gestured for the human sit in the nearby chair.

It slowly came a little more forward, but pulled the chair so it was a little closer to the door. Hm, not so trusting after all little human? It took a deep breath before starting.

“This might be easier if I explain a few things first. “Frist, I am Y/N. I am a doctor in who specializes in bones. Second, I found you both in an alleyway near my work. I don’t know much about monsters or your situation, but given the extent of your injures and what the news stories have been saying about monsters I can only surmise that you are on the run from either some sort of government institution or owner. Fourth, given the need for immediate intervention I took it on myself to try to fix your injuries since I doubt anyone with an understanding of monster biology would be readily available and getting more humans involved would cause controversy and needless delay in care. If there is someone you’d like me to conta—“

“no!” I feel my eye flare up. 

“Okay, okay.” It held up it’s hands again. “So, um, perhaps you should tell me how you’d like to move forward? Do you have a place to stay?”

Shit what were we going to do. I had no idea how to get us back to Mt Ebbot. 

Seeing my worried expression, the human hesitantly spoke up, “Maybe you could stay with. . . me? At least until your injuries have healed.“

I looked at my still sleeping brother. “okay human but know if you try anything you are in for a b a D t I m e.”

Reader POV

What were you saying. Of course they shouldn’t stay with you. Also this skeleton is seriously scary. “Okay great. I-I’ll be able to better care for the two of you there. Um, I still have an hour or two on my shift but you can stay here while I take care of things.”

You hurry out of the room, What were you going to do? Apparently, go to jail and lose your medical license for treating and hiding two monsters. You should go in and tell them you can’t help. They’ll just have to make it on their own. Thank you very much, see you in a week for your follow-up. NOT. No, you cannot leave two being so obviously in need of help. You have a duty and the reports of monsters being sentient were apparently all too true. Also, you had just done amazing work on that guy’s leg, how else could you see if what you did actually worked. 

You sit at a computer getting everything ready for the day team and reach for your cell phone to text Dan who would be on for the day.

“Hey, buddy up yet?”

“Yeah, what’s up you wanna signout?”

“Do you mind? Have a situation at home and need to run as soon as you get here. I’ll forward the pager”

“No worries it’s cool, you covered for me last weekend anyway”

You quickly review everything with your co-resident and collect your thoughts about what you were going to do about your two live-in patients, jotting down notes about possible treatment plans. 

Your phone pings with a text letting you know that it’s okay to leave. 

Okay, time make this happen.

Papyrus POV

The human had been awfully fidgety since it had agreed to help them. heh, scared of two little monsters? probably a good thing to keep that going. I need to keep her in line while sans heals and I figure out what to do. 

It had placed them on a computer with a hoodie covering them to get them out of the hospital. I had been skeptical about the transportation, but it had been very careful so far. Although, sans still whimpered with every movement. 

‘”shush” I gently scratched sans’ head with the tips of my phalanges. “its going to be okay. We’re gonna make it--” I started to choke up seeing the weird dressing on his leg. Stars, what had the human done. What could a human do to fix that kind of injury; even with healing magic it would probably be impossible. I felt my eyes go hot and I tried to rub my face with my casted hand smacking myself in the process. 

“Okay we’re are—uh—here?” the human’s nervousness had seemed to exponentially increase the closer we got to it’s home. The cool confidence it had before had faded fast, and it’s voice had definitely gotten a lot higher. 

“Just um, before I open the door. Maybe consider this is a – ah-- no judgment zone? I completely don’t’ always live like this – um – some of the time?”

What the stars was it going on about? Sans let out another whimper. 

“h u m a n. o p e n t h e d o o r.”

“Yes, right, just remember no judgment zone” I heard the lock click and a moment later the hoodie was removed. I took in our new place in the early morning life and deeply regretted my decision to have the human take us in.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting to know you

CHAPTER II

You grit your teeth and swing the door open. When was the last time another being had seen the inside of your apartment? Your living space was a tragic reflection of what the last few years of residency had done to your social life. Company had been your only motivation for tidiness. No, don’t even look at the kitchen. Pretend it doesn’t exist. 

You scan the room for an empty surface and finally shove some of the scrubs and papers over to make space on the sofa. At least the view was nice. The sofa was next to a small balcony. 

“Uh, sorry I don’t really have a lot of space. . “ 

“i guess you don’t really know what you have, till you clean.” the scary skeleton raised the top part of his eyesocket. Wait, what did he seriously just dis my place and move a bone at the same time? That’s kinda cool?

Scary, starts to look put out. Oops probably doesn’t like you staring. 

“Soooo, I was wondering what your name is and maybe the name of your brother, you know, since the two of you will be staying here.” 

Great now he looks even more fearsome. You look away trying to push the papers and books together in their own little pile separate from the scrubs. 

“papyrus and this is my brother, sans”

“Like, the fonts?” A giggle escapes. Yeah, just doesn’t fit. 

“I can assure you, that there is nothing comic about me or my bro.”

You stop. “Ah sure.” 

Placing the pile scrubs on the floor, you sit on the opposite end of the sofa. “Are you hungry? In pain? It might be a while before your brother wakes up. I brought some pain meds and antib—“

“nah, i’m good.” Papyrus busies himself arranging the sleeping skeleton in a more comfortable position. 

You take out your phone and order a large pizza for delivery. 

Not wanting to leave the skeletons alone, you end up falling asleep on the sofa waiting for food. 

Papyrus POV

As much as I appreciate a mess the human’s home almost put my room to shame. Man, Sans was going to have a field day with this when he wakes up. The human had turned on the TV and quickly fallen asleep after it typed something into it’s phone. 

I carefully inspected it from across the sofa. It looked small and sad curled up on the dirty sofa. It’s arm was getting damp from a little drool escaping from it’s mouth and shadows hung under it’s eyes even in sleep. Huh, well we’ll see what happens when it shows it true colors. 

Sans began to murmur in his sleep and I began to scratch his skull with my phalanges. “shush, it’s okay. we’re gonna be okay.” I felt tears begin to spill out of the corners of my sockets, as I curled up next to next to Sans exhaustion finally overcoming me. 

Sans POV

DING. DING. Why were there bells ringing? There weren’t any bells near our house. Oh wait, maybe that one of my alarms. Did I catch a human? OF COURSE I THE MAGNIFICENT SANS WOULD CATCH A HUMAN. HM, IT IS A BIT HARDER TO WAKE UP THAN NORMAL AND I AM FEELING A SORE BUT I THE MAGNIFICENT SANS WILL OVERCOME!

The bright sun was almost blinding, but as my vision cleared I realized that everything around me was enormous. A wave of memories the recent events crashed over me. A shuffling sound caught my attention as I saw a approach. I WILL CLEVERLY PRETEND TO BE ALSEEP TO SPY ON THE HUMAN AND THEN CATCH THEM OFF GUARD. 

The smell of pizza slowly wafted over as the human sat and pulled out a slice. It looked over at the two of them and face softening. It reached over and almost stroked Papyrus’s tear stained face. “Seems like you’ve had a really rough time, there buddy. I hope that I’ll be able to fix your brother for you.” 

Wait, so she had been the one who had tended to my wounds. Papy had been unable to teleport them due to some magic dampening gas the scientists had given them and they had fallen out of a window. I must have done something to my leg because it was encase in something. Even Papyrus was bandaged up. 

The squishy pads of her fingers gently ghosted over my skull. Hng, this felt kinda nice. NOW WAS DEFINITELY THE TIME TO REVEAL I HAD BEEN AWAKE AND CAPTURE THIS LARGE RESCUER! 

“MWAH HA HA, HUMAN YOU HAVE BEEN FOOLED BECAUSE I AM AWAKE!” I opened my eyes and grabbed her finger 

“EEEEE” The human fell on the ground. 

“DO NOT BE AFRIAD! I THE MAGNIFICENT SANS WOULD LIKE TO THANK YOU FOR HELPING MY BROTHER AND I!”

“Ah, you’re welcome?” The human looked a uncomfortable, probably because it was sitting on the floor. “I-I did absolutely everything I could with your leg but it was completely broken off and I had to place it in fixation. It might have a shot.”

His eyes went wide. “WOWIE, HUMAN YOU HAVE SAVED MY LIFE! A SKELETON COULD DIE FROM LOSS OF LIMB!!! IT SEEMS LIKE YOU ARE SOMEONE OF GREAT SKILL. I BELIEVE IN YOU AND THAT MY LEG WILL HEAL! SOMEONE AS MAGNIFICENT AS ME CANNOT FAIL AT HEALING MY BODY!”

The human flushed a deep shape of red at my encouraging words. Even in this dire situation it important to keep spirits up. 

“Yes, well I will do my best to help you heal as well. I have to say you’re really brave, I would be so scared if I was you. How are you feeling by the way?”

“I AM FEELING VERY HUNGRY. UNFORTUNATELY, DUE TO MY INJURIES I AM UNABLE TO MAKE FRIENDSHIP TACOS FOR YOU, BUT PERHAPS WHEN MY LEG HAS HEALED I WILL BE ABLE TO MAKE THEM AS THANKS”

“Well, I think I can take care of the right now. Would you like to share some of my pizza?” The human reached into the box tearing off a small piece and handing it to me. I winced as I reached out to grab it, noticing the bandages on both my arms, and the jostling to my leg causing pain to shoot everywhere.

“Are you in too much pain? I can give you some pain meds. Maybe help you eat?”

I tried to rip a piece of the pizza off, OUCH!

“YES, HELPFUL HUMAN I THINK MY MAGNIFICENT SELF MAY HAVE NEED OF YOUR ASSISTANCE.”

The human got up and grabbed a small bottle offering me some medicine through an eyedropper. It then began tearing tiny pieces of pizza.

“Um, do you want me to feed them to you?” 

“THAT WOULD BE INCREDIBLY KIND OF YOU HUMAN, I ASSURE YOU WHEN I AM FEELING BETTER I WILL BE ABLE TO AMAZE YOU WITH MY TERRIBLE PUZZLES”

The human smiled and gave a little cough behind it’s hand. “I am certain you will, but let’s get you feeling better first. Bone-apatite!” She held the tiny piece in front of my face 

Apparently this human had the same poor taste of jokes as my brother, but due to it’s kindness I would over look it. It’s eyes tracked my every movement. “HUMAN I NOTICE THAT YOU CANNOT TAKE YOUR EYES OFF OF ME, IT MAKES ME WONDER IF THERE IS A FAVOR I CAN GRANT?”

The human turned crimson. “Oh, sorry. It just that I’ve never seen bone move the way yours does. I don’t want to sound rude, but I just find you so fascinating. I would love to ask you some questions about monsters once your done, if you don’t mind. 

“MY GREATNESS IS INDEED ENTHRALLING, I AM HAPPY TO ANSWER QUESTIONS WHY YOU FEED ME THOUGH SINCE YOU PAIN MEDICATION IF HELPING ME FEEL BETTER.”

I could see the human almost squeal with excitement as it began to ask me questions about how I moved my bones and where the food went when I ate. It was so eager to know more about me, and I could tell it was trying to hold back so as not to overwhelm me with it’s curiosity. Little did it know I too was learning more about this human!

So far I had concluded that the human was likely female and lived in a very messy home. Given that she ordered food she may not have the ability or resources to make delicious food like tacos. Indeed, the smallness and general disrepair of her home likely indicated her probable low economic status. Lucky for her, I the magnificent Sans would never hold that against someone, especially someone who would help my brother and I. It was also very cute the way it would get flustered by it’s curiosity about me. I knew my leg would heal in no time with my well-trained body and help from this human.

Papyrus remained just as lackadaisical as ever and slept. 

READER POV

Passing another piece of food to the excitable skeleton, you almost have to restrain yourself from trying to touch his animated face. This one was much friendlier and the way he took his injury in stride and stayed positive really impressed you. At first he sounded a little full of himself, but it somehow didn’t bother. Gosh, if only all your patients were this amiable. Your cheeks start to hurt from smiling as Sans answered your questions. This is seriously badass. Who would have thought you would ever talk to a real monster. Eventually the conversation turns to puzzles, which the skeleton has a real passion for. 

“huh, could you ple-za share a slice of pie?” 

You flinch. Still scary. Without thinking you hold a piece up pizza to his, but instead of cutely opening his mouth he slowly take the piece looking unimpressed. “i might need a hand,” he holds up his casted arm and winks, “but I think I can manage feeding myself. 

BLUSH.

“PAPY YOU’RE AWAKE! CAN YOU BELIEVE THIS KIND HUMAN HAS SAVED US AND TAKEN US INTO THEIR ER—VERY ADEQUETE HOME” God – even the cute skeleton couldn’t resist making a dig at your place. 

“yeah, we’re lucky the human found us.” The look he gives you implies he still hasn’t really mad up his mind about that yet.

Can’t catch a break. 

“So now that you’re both up. I guess I just wanted to say, uh, welcome to my home.”

“THANK YOU FOR HOSTING US HUMAN!”

“You can move about as you please, although my room is off limits. I don’t have much food, but please help yourself. There is left over pizza and some peanut butter and granola bars in the cabinet” Sheesh you were a bad host. 

“I suggest you stay off your broken bones for now, and I’ll try to sneak you back in the hospital in a week so take some images to make sure everything is healing. Anyway, um let me know if you have any questions”

“do you know anything about the other monsters that came to the surface?”

“Hm sorry, I’m not really involved in much monster stuff. I just know what’s been on the news.” You review the highlights of what you know, but it’s obvious nothing is helpful to them.

After munching on some more pizza with the two and answering a few more of their questions you find yourself starting to drift off again on the sofa. Ugh, time to get into bed, you had a 24 shift the next day. You excuse yourself and head back to your bedroom, contemplating your new living situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hm Papyrus still feels a little OOC since he's still pretty stressed about his brother. Give him some time to chill.


	3. Finally Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally some cute fluff.

CHAPTER III

Papyrus POV

“PAPY! WE HAVE TO DO SOMETHING! THIS. PLACE. Is. a. mess.” 

“maybe the human wants to live this way.”

“Papy, no one wants to live this way. We should at least do the dishes.”

“I think dish-is a great was to keep the place.”

“PAPY! STOP BEING LAZY.” He puffs his cheeks out.

I cover my smile with my phalanges, pretending to be exasperated. “alright” Transporting both of us over to the sink, I turn to facet on with a flick of my wrist. It’s even more filthy up close. 

“PAPY, WE SHOULD ADD SOME SOAP AS WELL.”

“huh, aren’t you gonna help your new pal out?”

“MY MAGIC IS STILL A BIT OFF FROM THE PAIN MEDICATIONS AND. . . I AM HELPING BY SUPERVISING YOU.” He smirks a little. “ALSO I WOULD DO MORE BUT I DON’T HAVE A LEG TO STAND ON.”

“was that a pun sans?” I wipe an imaginary tear from my eye.

“YES PAPY YOU SHOULD CRY FROM THE TERRIBLE AWESOMENESS OF MY NON-PUN JOKE”

Despite being forced to work. I can’t stop smiling. Sans was awake and HEALING. Whatever the human had done seemed to be working. I was still worried about his leg, but Sans being the cool guy he is, was taking it in stride. He’s always so positive. 

For the first time since coming to the surface I felt myself begining to relax a little. The human had left early in the morning before Sans and I woke up. It had torn up the remains of the pizza into bite size pieces for us and opened a granola bar and crushed it into edible bites leaving them near my brother and I. It certainly hadn’t been lying when it mentioned there wasn’t much food in the house, tibia honest it was kinda sweet seeing how little it had. 

NOPE.

Not gonna start feeling bad for a human. 

Reader POV

So tired. You finally walk out of the OR at 11pm. Already there are three consults to see that the ED has been hammer paging you about. But first you needed to get rid of the last piece of evidence that you ever did surgery on those monsters. You take the elevators to the underground hallways connecting the hospital to the research building and then take a different set up several stories fingering a small bottle in your pocket. 

While operating you had realized that the leg was unlikely to heal together on it’s own, especially given the lack of cartilage and true cancellous bone. You vaguely remembered that there had been some positive research regarding the use of DETERMINATION like stem cells without immunity issues. Ironically, you had donated some DETERMINATION for extra cash earlier this year as part of a research project. The lab had said you could keep a very small amount in compensation, but afterwards you had been too busy to ever pick it up and had forgotten about it until then. So you snuck into the lab and found your bottle neatly labeled on one of the shelves. Of course, you didn’t want anyone to think it had actually been stolen. Perhaps tomorrow you could come and officially pick it up. That stuff might come in handy later.

Mission completed. You make your way to the ED, humming to yourself. 

Sans POV

The human did not come back at all that day or night. It wasn’t until the next morning the door opened and it stumbled through holding a grocery bag. 

“Hello? I brought some fruit and other stuff if you guys want anything.”

“WELCOME HOME HUMAN! I AM SO GLAD YOU RETURNED. I WAS SLIGHTLY WORRIED YOU MIGHT NOT COME BACK. BUT HOW COULD YOU STAY AWAY FROM SOMONE AS GREAT AS I?”

“Aw, of course I’d come back. You’re my favorite patient!”

It wandered over to the kitchen to start putting the perishables away. Suddenly, it dropped the cereal box it had been holding

“You cleaned my dishes!” it squealed and rushing over to me, clearly overcome by my benevolence.

“Oh, no one’s ever done that for me. Thank you, thank you thank you! How did you two even manage with your injuries? I could hug you!”

“OF COURSE YOU MAY HUG MY GREATNESS HUMAN!” I replied holding my arms open.

The human squatted next to me on the sofa and very gently held me in her hands, I close my eyes enjoying the feeling. Who knew humans were so squishy! I squeezed the pad of her finger enjoying the pillow-like sensation. 

“HUMAN DO YOU MIND IF I TOUCH YOUR FINGERS? I FIND THEM VERY INTERESTING.”

“Of course!” The human happily held her palm up for my inspection. I squeezed the tip of her index finger.

“ITS SO SOFT!” 

“Well there is a little fat pad there”

“ARE YOU THAT SQUISHY EVERYWHERE?”

“Hm, well my skin probably feels different in different places, my hands are actually pretty boney considering. You can actually feel my skeleton.”

“REALLY” I couldn’t help myself and squeeze down as hard as I could. 

“It might be easier near the knuckle”

It shifted it’s finger over and I pressed on it’s skin feeling hard bone underneath.

“WOWIE”

“Well, I think it’s pretty cool that you’re made out of bones! That’s actually my specialty in medicine I mean” 

“IT MAKES SENSE THAT BEING UNABLE TO SEE YOUR OWN SKELETON WOULD MAKE YOU WANT TO STUDY SOMETHING AS AMAZING AS BONES.”

“hey sans, the human might need to put away the rest of the food.”

Papyrus POV

Wow, the human really lost it’s shit when it found out we had washed the dishes. Almost made it worth the effort seeing Sans turn blue and act cute as the human cuddled him. Afterwards he even asked if he could touch it’s hand. 

Sans was really getting into squishing its’s fingers. I couldn’t believe they would feel that good. Just some skin covering bones. The human was being really nice about it, too. Moving it’s hand around so he could squeeze wherever he wanted as he exclaimed how squishy everything was.

“PAPY! YOU SHOULD TRY THIS!”

The human looked a little startled at his suggestion. I don’t blame it. I hadn’t been too friendly. Just as I was about to refuse, the human slowly reached it’s hand over to me. 

“It’s okay if you want to try squishing my hand, I can understand being curious about something different.” It gave me a nervous smile.

I scratched the back of my skull. “huh, I guess I could give a it shot, would want to refuse a hand.”

I half-heartedly pushed down on the fleshiest looking part with my good hand. Ooohh it was really soft. I pushed harder and could barely feel the tip of a bone just teasing the ends of my phalanges. I made my way up it’s finger feeling how the bone became more pronounced. It flexed and extended it’s finger for me a bit letting me feel the inner workings tighten under it’s skin. Huh, interesting. I pushed the tip of another finger to see if it was any different. Hgn, this is nice, so much more fun than just hard bone.

The human was staring at me, giving me a neutral smile when I looked up. 

‘huh, it guess this is alright” I mumbled. I noticed the deep shadows under the human’s eyes. Had it slept at all since I last saw it. It definitely hadn’t slept much the day it brought us home. Mostly it had just watched us and tried to give us pain medication whenever we so much as breathed. 

“you know my brother and i noticed you had a nice movie selection. we were hoping you might want to lay down and watch a movie with us”

“Oh, are you sure your not hun-”

“PAPY! IT’S THE MIDDLE OF THE DAY WE CAN”T JUST LAZE ON THE COUCH”

“hey, washing the dishes really used up a lot of my magic I need a nap to replenish it.” I replied. “why don’t you lay down. i’m bone tired just looking at ya.”

The human looked longingly at the sofa. “Yeah, I think I’d really like that. Thank you again for cleaning the dishes.”

“to come clean, it was nothing, now if we had done your laundry we would have expected loads of thanks.” I said winking. 

The human gave a tired laugh and curling up a little distance from my brother and I. Between the three of us we decided on fun superhero movie and within moments the human had fallen asleep with it’s head resting on a pile of clothes.

“THIS SEEMS LIKE A ABNORMALLY SLEEPY HUMAN. ARE YOU SURE IT’S NOT SICK?” 

“hm, i think it spends a lot of time working and doesn’t sleep as much as it should.”

“IT DOES WORK A LOT. IT WAS GONE FOR MORE THAN 24 HOURS BEOFRE COMING BACK AND I DON”T THINK IT SLEPT AT ALL. I WONDER HOW MUCH SLEEP HUMANS NEED.” Even Sans in a stage whisper was still pretty loud, but the human didn’t stir.

“ well I know I could use a nap right now.”

“I DON’T UNDERSTAND WHY YOU WOULD FEEL TIRED. YOU SLEPT IN THIS MORNING” I had actually spent most of the night awake watching Sans, only finally falling asleep early in the morning. 

“well I’m good at sleeping, I can do it with my eyes closed.”

“UUG, JUST PAY ATTENTION TO THE MOVIE”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like Blueberry shouldn't always talk in caps for some reason, especially once he knows someone well or for emphasis. I may switch up his caps more as the story goes. Anyway sorry if things still feel OOC. I'm still trying to get a good feel for all the characters.


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annnnnnd more cute fluff.

You wake up to the murmur of the TV. Gross, drool on your hoodie. 

“Nn, how long was I asleep” Papyrus is creepily smirking at you.

“YOU’RE AWAKE! YOU SLEPT FOR ABOUT TWO HOURS, YOU MISSED MOST OF THE MOVIE. WOULD YOU LIKE US TO REPLAY IT?”

This guy is too sweet. “Aw you don’t have to. Want Mexican for dinner? We can get tacos”

“hey human, might want to check your face.” You rub your cheek and your hand comes away wet. 

“wouldn’t want you drooling over sans.”

Jerk. “I need to take a shower. I can place the order and it should be here by the time it’s done.” You get up and head to the bathroom.

Whoa. Glad you decided to take a shower. Your curly hair is sticking out everywhere from it’s ponytail and you have an impression of the sofa on your face. Despite the nap black circles still line your eyes. Whatever, this shower is going to feel amazing. 

You here the doorbell go off as your starting to get dressed.

“Coming” You scramble to put on some gym shorts and a t shirt and race to the door. Handing the guy an extra 5 for tip. 

“Hey guys, want to eat outside.” 

Sans’ eye go wide the pupils become little stars. 

“hm, how we gonna do that without people seeing us.” Aha, Mr. Too Cool hadn’t noticed the balcony.

You grab the bag of Mexican and open the door to the balcony with your other hand. 

“Ta-ah-da” the effect is slightly lost as you smack the door with your hip after it gets stuck.

After setting up a nice little picnic you relax back into your chair, considering getting a beer, Nah. You have actual company tonight.

“YOU LOOK SO DIFFERENT AFTER YOUR SHOWER! YOU ARE MUCH SMALLER AND YOUR HAIR IS DIFFERENT.”

“Haha, well before I had it pulled back.” You pull a curl and let it spring back.  
You watch two eyelights move up and down in fascinated as you bounce another curl.

Nope. 

You got back inside and get a hair tie. Not ready to let two skeletons mess up your curls. Coming back out you see that they’ve made short work of most of their taco. At least them being tiny made them cheap dates. 

“So I hope you don’t mind me asking but what happened to you guys? I mean you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to but I have to say I really don’t know much about monsters.”

“WELL. MONSTERS HAD ALREADY COLLEC—“

“a kid fell and broke the barrier, but there was a second part of the curse that no one knew about. made us small and limited our magic. when the first group of monsters went to leave, some adults were already waiting and seeing how we were basically defenseless, managed to capture us. sans and I were knocked out and when we woke up were in a lab. we were there for a few days, nothing really happened. they just monitored us and used this weird gas that blocked our magic. we escaped and you found us.”

That was elucidating, not. “What was the underground like?”

“EVERY HAD A LOT OF HOPE ABOUT LEAVING THE UNDERGROUND. I WAS ONE THE GUARDSMEN WITH ALPHYS. SHE’S SUPER GREAT.” Sans frowns.

“SHE, She came with us.” You reach over and gentle rub his head.

“Its okay. If it’s too hard. You don’t have to talk about anything. You know, I don’t always get to sit out here, but the sunset is really pretty tonight. Don’t you think?”

Sans eyes widened. “YEAH, IT’S SUPER BEAUTIFUL. OOOHH CAN WE SEE THE STARS FROM HERE?”

“Haha, well it’s a little hard in the city to see the stars. The pollution and lights make it hard, but we can try. Maybe when you are a little more healed we can go into the country and try stargazing.”

“WOWIE. THAT WOULD BE AMAZING, BUT YOU DON’T HAVE TO DO ANYTHING MORE FOR US. I MEAN IT MUST BE REALLY HARD TO TAKE CARE OF US AS IS.” Sans starts to look uncomfortable.

“Not at all. It’s been nice taking care of you guys. Actually, I haven’t had the chance to ask, but do you two need anything special that I can try to get for you. I don’t know much about what monsters need.”

“AH, YOU KNOW YOU DON”T HAAAVE TO BUUUY US ANYTHING MORE. AND WE COULD JUST EAT FOOD FROM HOME, IF YOU GET SOME GROCERIES. IT MIGHT UH, BE EASIER.” Sans squirms a little. 

“How is cooking easier than ordering in? Besides, I like getting things for my favorite patient.” I rub his head affectionately again. “Do you want me to bring home some Sudoku books or puzzle books? It can’t be fun just sitting in the apartment all day.” Sans looks even more frustrated.

“JUST GIVEN THE CIRCUMSTANCES, I JUST THINK IT MIGHT BE BETTER FOR YOU TO SPEND LESS ON US.” 

“Uh, what circumstances?” Papyrus covers his face with his hand and shakes his head at Sans.

“HUMAN, IT IS OBVIOUS THAT YOU ARE POOR AND CAN BARELY AFFORD TO TAKE US IN LET ALONE ORDER DELICIOUS TACO DINNERS FOR US THAT WHILE NOT AS GOOD AS MY TACOS ARE STILL QUITE DELICIOUS. YOU WORK ALL THE TIME AND YET CAN ONLY AFFORD THIS TINY APARTMENT THAT IS A MESS AND YOU HAVE NO FOOD IN YOUR HOUSE YET YOU HAVE BEEN CARELESSLY ORDERING FOOD FOR US.”

Wait. What?

“Um, I’m not poor?” Papyrus starts laughing.

“OF COURSE YOU ARE. WHY ELSE DO YOU LIVE THIS WAY?”

“I guess. . . because I’m a slob?” Papyrus starts rolling on the floor with laughter.

“I mean I work A LOT and don’t normally spend even this much time at home. Normally, I just eat at the hospital and only come home to crash. Most of the time, I’m too tired to cook by the time I get home. So eventually, I just gave up on cooking and started ordering in, but. .. I have enough money to. I mean I don’t really spend my money on anything else. I’m not rich, but I can definitely afford cheap dinners and the occasional night camping. Sorry, that my apartment is so small but it’s supplied by my residency, so I get it subsidized. The main reason I live here is because it’s next to where I work, since sometimes I have to go in in the middle of the night or work late.” I feel myself turning red trying to explain away my slovenly life style. 

“heh, did the place come with the mess?” Did not need to hear it from the peanut gallery.

“I guess I don’t have people over often and also as I said before I’m not home often, so cleaning didn’t seem important anymore.”

“CLEANING IS ALWAYS IMPORTANT!” Papyrus is hyperventilating with laughter.

“Aah, sorry?”

“YOU SHOULD BE SORRY TO THE APARTMENT FOR LEAVING IT THIS WAY.”

“hey, sans cut the human a break, she didn’t know we were comin’ and she does work a lot.”

Wow, support from an unexpected place.

“of course, maybe you can help teach her how to clean the next day she gets off. she’s probably forgotten how.----”

“--How about we look up constellations online and see if we can see them in the sky.” You try to talk over Papyrus. 

“STARS!” Sans eyes go big. Maybe he’ll forget what Papyrus said. 

You’re not able to find any constellations through the city haze, but you are able to point out some of the landmarks of the city from memory. Eventually, you just break out google maps and the three of you try to figure out what landmarks you can see from your vantage point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry Papyrus will warm up, he just takes time:)


	5. Chapter 5

Sans POV

“DO YOU THINK I HURT Y/N FEELINGS WHEN I CALLED HER POOR?” Before I had even risen with the dawn y/n, had left for work. It was impressive that she had woken up so early despite staying up late with us to look at the city. Afterwards, she'd taken out her computer to let us pick out anything we might need while living with her and this morning she had even left food out for us. I had to catch up with her friendship greatness! I must wake up even earlier to begin sharing breakfast with her and implement my becoming the MOST AWESOME HUMAN BESTIE PLAN. 

“I think it might have been a poor decision.”

“PAPY!”

“i mean she poverty doesn’t mind, but it might make cents to apologize” Papyrus wiggled his stupid eyesockets at me. 

“TAKE THIS SERIOUSLY! Y/N HAS BEEN NICE TO US AND I MIGHT HAVE REALY HURT HER FEELINGS. WHAT IF I’M NO LONGER HER FAVORITE PATIENT?” Of course, that meant I would have to work extra hard to get back into her good graces, but still a miniscule bump in the journey of ultimate friendship for someone as naturally good at making friend as I am could not stand.

“well maybe the human might depreciate it if you apologize.” 

“YOU KNOW, SHE MIGHT LIKE IT IF I APOLOGIZE. . . ALSO HOW COME YOU ALWAYS CALL Y/N HUMAN?”

“well she is a human and you called her human”

“WELL, I WAS FOLLOWING YOUR LEAD. I THOUGHT THAT WAS WHAT SHE PREFERRED TO BE CALLED. I NEVER THOUGHT TO ASK HER NAME, SINCE IT LOOKED LIKE YOU HAD ALREADY MADE INTRODUCTIONS.” 

“i didn’t ask what she wanted to be called.”

“MAYBE YOU SHOULD APOLOGIZE TO Y/N. YOU TEASE TOO MUCH” I can only surmise that it is a defense mechanism to make sure people don’t get too close to him, since he is insecure about not living up to his younger brother’s greatness. 

“why do you care about what the human thinks? humans haven’t exactly been kind to us since leaving the underground.”

“IT IS TRUE THAT SOME HUMANS HAVE BEEN POOR AMBASSADORS OF THEIR SPECIES. BUT CHARA WAS OUR FRIEND AND A REALLY GOOD PERSON.” 

“i guess” Success, even Papy had a soft spot for Chara. 

“YOU NEED TO BELIEVE IN PEOPLE MORE” I point my phalange at him to emphasize the point.

“aw sans” Papy rolls his eyesockets at me.

“NO! SAY: I BELIEVE IN Y/N”

“haha”

“PAPY SAY IT.”

“ I believe in the human”

“ NOT THE HUMAN, Y/N”

“NOT THE HUMAN, Y/N” Mimickery! MOCKERY!

“I MEAN IT!” My sockets starts to glow in frustration. He never knows when to quit.

“i believe in y/n. . . happy?”

“ MINIMALLY. NEXT TIME I EXPECT THE HEAT AND PASSION AS SOMEONE ASPIRING TO BE A GREAT FRIEND.” 

“. . . ” 

 

“. . . ”

 

“sans?”

“YES, PAPY”

“you’re the coolest.”

“I KNOW. BUT YOU COULD BE PRETTY COOL TOO IF YOU WORKED ON YOUR ISSUES.”


	6. Chapter 6

Papyrus POV

After Sans’ pep talk, he and I had spent the day making our way through y/n’s movie collection. Our injuries still made it pretty hard to get around. Sans really took a liking to the Avenger series, but I figured I would try to watch This is Spinal Tap when he fell asleep. Idly staring at the screen, it was disturbing to see what humans thought having magic would be like. Getting into epic fights while trying to save the world. It seemed like the supposed good guys were managing to destroy most of the city they were trying to save. Even human fantasies of doing good deeds seemed to lead to mass destruction. Funny to think most Monsters just want to live peacefully. 

I was starting to agree with Sans that y/n didn’t seem like a bad kid, although I was a little embarrassed he noticed that y/n was a girl first. Not that it matters, but I am normally the more observant one. Meh, still might be a good idea to get to know a little more about y/n before giving her a clean bill of intent.

“hey bro, iwas thinking, why don’t we try to make things up to y/n a bit since last night? maybe clean her room a little?” sans didn’t even look away as Ironman flew into the sky.

“THAT’S INAPPROPRIATE, SHE ASKED US NOT TO GO THERE. ALSO WE ALREADY CLEANED THE SOFA.” hmmm, I watched a few more minutes of the movie, waiting for a nice lull.

“how do you like it here with y/n?”

“Y/N IS A GREAT FRIEND. I THINK THAT SOON I WILL BE ABLE TO OBTAIN THE ULTIMATE FRIENDSHIP LEVEL OF BEST FRIEND WITH HER. ONCE WE HAVE REACHED THE HEIGHTS OF FRIENDSHIP, I PLAN TO HONOR IT WITH A TACO FEAST THAT WILL OVERWHELM HER HUMAN TASTE BUDS. I DO HOPE I CAN HELP HER SEE THE LIGHT IN KEEPING THINGS CLEAN BUT ONE CAN ONLY LEAD BY EXAMPLE. “ Sans sigh dramatically at the end, and gives me a pointed look. Yeah yeah I know he doesn’t care for my leaving socks around the house. Oh and my messy room. “I THINK YOU COULD USE TO DO A BIT MORE TO SHOW YOUR APPRECIATION FOR Y/N. YOU’RE MISSING OUT ON THE JOYS OF FRIENDSHIP.”

“yeah, i was a little distrustful of her in the beginning, but i was thinking of a way to make it up to her. if we are gonna keep living her it might be good to contribute a little more?”

“YES, ALTHOUGH Y/N ASSURED ME THAT SHE CAN FINANCIALLY TAKE CARE OF US. I THINK SHE MAY BE PUTTING HER JOB ON THE LINE BY TAKING CARE OF US. SHE’S LIKE A HERO IN A STORY TAKING PEOPLE IN AND HELPING THEM, EXPECTING NOTHING IN RETURN WHILE HER PERSONAL LIFE FALLS APART.” Sans almost tears up. 

“i agree. especially since i think we both would like to stay here a while, until we can find a way back to mount ebbott.”

“Y/N’S PLACE IS THE BEST! I REALLY WANT TO STAY HERE LONGER. HER BALCONY IS AMAZING, EVEN IF YOU CAN’T SEE THE STARS, AND SHE PROMISED TO TAKE US OUT CAMPING. BUT HOW ARE WE GOING TO CONTRIBUTE FINANCIALLY WITHOUT JOBS.”

“actually i was think about getting a job—“

“REALLY?!” sans looks away from the screen. “I’M SO GLAD YOU’RE TAKING BEING FRIENDS SERIOUSLY” 

“i am giving it very serious thought, i might even sleep on it.” I wink and act like I’m about to take a nap.

“NNOOOOO! THE TIME IS NOW!”

“i don’t know. . . feeling pretty tired. also y/n left her computer in her room last night, maybe i’ll look into if i remember—“ Sans was already reaching for the little set of crutches y/n had made from tongue depressors, cut rubber balls (glued to the bottom), and cotton wrapped in gauze on top. Clever human. 

“NOPE, NOW IS THE TIME TO INCREASE YOUR FRIENDSHIP LEVELS WITH Y/N!” Sans eyes become little stars in excitement. 

I teleport us in front of y/n’s door. Sans on crutches was cute, but I didn’t want him to hurt himself. The whiteness of the door stretched upward. 

“. . .”

“. . .”

The door is ever so slightly ajar. y/n is pretty trusting it. I guess she would have to be to let two random monster strangers into her home. 

“heh” maybe I should respect y/n’s privacy? 

“. . .”

Naaaah. I push the door open.

“EEEKK!”

“aah!” 

The sight that greets me is too horrific for words. I almost knock Sans over as we both jump back. Literally, a spine hangs, strung up from a nail on it’s atlas. Books are strewn everywhere open to different pictures of broken bones with nails hammered into them. In some pictures parts have been removed and replaced with metal. 

She’s a sadist! 

She's going to build some sort of skeleton machine hybrid and use us as test subjects!

“Ah, I-I guess this is how humans f-fix bones?” Sans seems to have recovered enough to put on a brave face, although he’s still visibly shaken. 

Oh yeah. She did say she was a doctor. Maybe this part of human medicine? Although it seems brutal compared to eating monster food, or using healing magic. 

“I g-g, I GUESS THAT HUMANS MUST HAVE TO GO TO MORE EXTREMES TO HEAL THEMSELVES SINCE THEY DON”T HAVE MAGIC. ANYWAY, YOU SHOULD GRAB THE COMPUTER. I DON’T THINK Y/N WOULD LIKE IT IF SHE CAUGHT YOU IN THERE. OF COURSE, I CAN GO IN WITH YOU IF YOU FIND THIS TOO D-DISTURBING” 

I pull up the hood of my hoodie and tighten it around my skull a little. “nah, I can handle it.”

“I’M GOING TO FINISH THE MOVIE THEN.” Sans starts to hobble away, looking relieved. 

Seeing this as part of y/n’s field of interest, puts it in a new light. I look through some of the books and notes scattered everywhere. Questions are penned in the margins and different areas are highlighted. y/n is definitely passionate about this. There are also some book shelves with a mix of what looks like literature books and manga and a few stuffed animals sit among the books. Cute. Might have to look through these more later. Nothing else of much interest seems to be in the room. Clothes and scrubs are on the floor and piled dangerously high onto the dresser. Nice to know she had some considering all I’ve ever seen her in were scrubs or gym shorts. Interestingly, there are no pictures of family or friends. There aren’t anywhere in the apartment. I find the computer on the floor next to the bed still open to a document titled Tibia Fracture (Dr. Jacobs). Hm, looks like she writes down all her surgeries. There is an anatomy book next to it open to a human skeleton. I glance at it feeling heat rise to my zygomatic arches. Definitely, a freak for bones.

I touch the computer and transport it with me back to the couch. Sans is completely engrossed in what appears to be the final battle of the movie. I pull up a few job websites and then start looking through y/n’s browser history. Hm, maybe I should learn some computer coding, or find something I can do without interacting with people for income.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ug, getting too excited to move the story forward to edit.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soo this chapter is a little more serious. Deals with some issues Y/N is facing at work (microagression/sexism type stuff) and gets a little more emotional. Also read says some pretty dirty things so yeah warning.

Y/N POV

“You know I would totally plow her out of all General Surgery residents.” Senior Hair smirks over at Moderately Good Intern or MGI as you like to think of him, as he finishes off the last bites of pizza. Yes, you nickname your coworkers at work in your head, even if that makes you an asshole. 

“Yeah, she is nice to look at.” Damn it, now he’s initiating the younger generation. 

“Okay Chad, you know you’re like a walking HR violation. Besides maybe she’d wear a strap on and plow you.” You lift an eyebrow at him, trying to walk the line of hey what you said isn’t right but I don’t want to look like some uptight bitch. Normally you try to ignore it but there’s something depressing about hearing your co-female residents talked about like pieces of meat. 

“Aw, y/n you know I think of you as an adorable little sister.” Annd now you were being belittled in front of the MGI. Also you’re older than him, he’s a year under you. Whatever, it’s your chief year, there is no changing this guy. No one is going to back you up if you complain. It will just make you look petty, so just focus on prepping for your next case. You are a badass.

“Okay, see you guys in a bit. Dan remember to call CT in an hour to make sure patient K.D.’s scan get done. Don’t hesitate to just bring her down yourself, much harder to say no if there is a doctor standing there advocating for the patient.” MGI nods and continues writing notes. “Oh and I’m on back-up tonight, so find me in the OR before you leave and signout.“

You head out the door to meet your next patient, jogging up the stairs to pre-op. 

“Hello Mrs. Smith, I’m Doctor Y/N one of the residents who works with—“

“Aren’t you adorable!”

You are a badass. 

“Well thank you.” You brush the words aside as quickly as possible. “I was just going to help get the paperwork ready while we wait for the room to turnover. Let’s go over the procedure your getting today. . .” 

You go through the paperwork and answer her questions. The case was a difficult revision, but everything went well and even when MGI came in to signout later it sounded like the floor was pretty quiet.”

“Good work today Y/N”

“Thanks Dr. Jacobs”

“You sure your don’t want to stick around and do a year of research in my lab, before starting as an attending? We’ve gotten a hold of some interesting resources lately that would be really ground breaking.”

“As honored as I am, I like operating too much to take time off from it.” You got into surgery to operate not be stuck pipetting. Besides you were so close to being done with training and getting to start your own practice you could taste it. 

On the way home you silently talk through the steps of the procedure, but keep getting distracted midway through. Was there something in the way you spoke or acted that made people infantilize you? Was it because you are a short girl? You wanted to be seen as a serious doctor. A badass. You used powertools in the OR god damn it. Adorable does not inspire this badass is going to fix you. 

Well maybe when all you hair turns gray people might respect you a bit more. At least you could go home for a bit and hang out with the boys. Ha, it’s funny that you were starting to think of them as the boys, should probably hold that line of thought where it is since they will probably make a beeline out of your life as soon as their wounds healed. But it had been a long time since you felt excited to go home.

You sigh as you quietly open the door. Everything was dark inside, probably asleep.

“Y/N?”

“Oh Sans you’re up” you whisper. 

“Yeah, I wanted to see you. I wanted to apologize about what I said yesterday. I shouldn’t have made assumptions.” So he does have a quiet setting.

“Aw . . .well . . . thanks Sans. I really appreciate it, apology 100% accepted and forgiven. How are you feeling?” 

“Good, but you sound kinda upset.” Oh, you didn’t realize you had sounded upset.

“I just had a long day.”

“Would you like to talk about it with your magnificent friend?”

You pause. Normally, you would just brush off the offer, but what are friends for and it felt nice to talk to him. “Yeah, I would.” You walk over and Papyrus curled up next to him. “You wanna go back to my room?”

Sans nods and you gently scoop him up, along with your computer, which had mysterious made it’s way to the living room. Whatever, you could understand wanting something more than the TV if you were stuck at home all day.

You flip the switch to your room and lay Sans on the bed where he props himself up on one of the pillows. He looks around a nervously fiddling with the ends of his scarf.

“Sorry for the mess”

“No, it’s okay, just a lot of pictures of bones in here.” His cheeks turn a little blue. Oh gosh, does he blush blue? That’s pretty cute. It reminds you of a blueberry, since he’s small and round. Nope, no shorty on shorty discrimination you can’t start calling him blueberry. 

Well, maybe in your head. 

“Oh, haha. I guess that would be weird for you.” You stuff most of the loose papers in some books and place them on the floor clearing off the bed.

“Anyway, what was bothering you?”

“Hm, I guess I’m just a little frustrated with how people treat me at my job sometimes. Like because of how I appear or act I might not be as capable.”

Sans pauses for a long moment. “I think I can understand how you feel.”

“Really? You always seem so confident. Did people doubt you could be a guardsman?”

“Yeah, it took Alphys a really long time to let me into the guard. I sat outside her door everyday for over a month before she took me seriously.” Sans smiles faintly at the memory. “But I think you seem really competent. You saved my life and probably Papy’s as well.” 

You feel your eyes tear up a little at the unexpected praise, but stop as a wave of worry washes over you settling in your stomach. What if you can’t heal his leg? It had been in the back of you mind since the surgery, but you can’t do anything more about it. There’s nothing to do but wait and see what the imaging looks like. At the time you had been proud of you ingenuity, but what if using the DETERMINATION had been a bad idea? 

“Yeah, well yours was a pretty tough case, I had to be a little experimental. I actually managed to get my hands on some DETERMINATION to help with the healing process.”

“WOWIE. Humans can distill DETERMINATION now?”

“Yeah, recently there’s been some research that it might help with healing. Your bones are similar but still different from humans and a lot of our medicine depends on elements outside of your bones to heal. Since your injuries were so grievous and I had no idea if either of you were going to make it I decided to use it in you leg and Papyrus’s hand. I was hoping to would fill in for some of the differences in our biology.”

“HMM. Given how things are going would you have still done it?”

You take a long moment and think about it. Were you too aggressive? Had you done it just to see what would happen. Yes, and no. You just know that if you look this weekend and his bone wasn’t healing and you hadn’t at least tried using the determination you would have horribly regretted it. “Yes, I still wound have done it.”

“Then you did the best you could and I believe in you.”

Wow.

Hard to live up to that. You feel a little sick in your stomach.

“Can you tell me what it was like as a guard in the underground?” This is getting too real.

“Yeah, it was SUPER FUN. I had a motorbike that I would patrol on, making puzzles to trap humans. . . “ Sans starts to look sad for a moment. “Although I’m not sure if I’ll still be able to do that if my leg doesn’t heal.”

“Hey” you instinctively reach over and gently rub the uninjured part of his head.

“As much as I believe in you I still get a little nervous.” You can’t help yourself, you scoop him up so he’s in your lap. He tries to wrap his arms around you but barely reaches the sides of you stomach. You continue too soothingly rub his head every so often touch the beginning of his spinal column. 

“It’s okay to be nervous. But even if things don’t work out perfectly, I think a cool positive guy like you can take it in stride. I mean humans that have lost limbs can do some pretty impressive stuff and they don’t even have magic.”

Sans just nods, burying his face deeper into you scrubs. 

“Hey, can I show you something that you might find really interesting or totally creep you out?” You open your laptop and search for some of the video clips of Hugh Herr climbing mountains, as well as some others. 

“WOWIE!” Sans wipes his eyes as he watches the videos in wonder.

“Humans have a lot of DETERMINATION.”

“Well you do too and now you even have a little extra of mine. I am sure with your ability to solve puzzles you will be able to find a way to be a guardsman even if your leg never heals.” 

You and Sans stay up watching more clips of athletes and find some videos of how they worked on the prosthesis. Sans even starts to draw up plans for how it might work in a skeleton with your input, his eyes becoming little stars with excitement. 

You just start to doze off ith Sans snoring softly on your belly, when your phone goes off. 

“Hello? Oh, emergent case? Okay I’m heading in”

“Hey Sans, I got to go”

“mmmmh squishy” Geez thanks. Not soft or warm or smells good?

“Hey buddy, I’m gonna move you back to the couch, but I’m really glad we talked about all this. It helped me feel better.” 

“Yeah, me too” Sans cuddles against your chest as you make your way over to the sofa.

You give him a gentle kiss on the skull and his face turns practically navy. He really does look like a blueberry.

“Night Blue.” Maybe a shortened version of the nickname might be cute and less demeaning. You get back on your cell phone to talk to the PA, as you head out the door and trudge back into the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, I hope you liked this. Kinda nervous to change the tone, but there will still be more fluff and maybe someday smut! trying to get to the smut grrrr but so much to do before then.


	8. Chapter 8

Papyrus POV

 

Click. Click. Meh.

Nothing too interesting in her browser history. Hmmm, airb&b rooms in paris, Tokyo, someone was looking into traveling soon. The rest of her desktop looked uninteresting, although there were one or two games downloaded in addition to files marked RoundsPresentaions and ResearchProjects. 

“OOHH IS THAT A GAME?” Sans pointed to one of the icons. Stars, need to switch windows before he notices.

“perhaps, looks pretty cool. maybe I should start it up and stop job huntin”

“HHMM, NO WE SHOULD NOT LET VERY FUN LOOKING GAMES DISTRACT US FROM OUR TRUE PURPOSE!” sans gives a longing look before picking up a half finished puzzle book. “BESIDES, Y/N WAS NICE ENOUGH TO LEAVE THESE FOR US”

I looked at him and smiled. This morning I had woken without him by my side, reminding me of my nightmares. It had stung a little seeing the two of them walk out of y/n room, smiling and cuddling. I scratched the back of my head, man I needed a dog treat. 

Time to look through her emails. ppft, has all her passwords autosaved. She seriously needs to beef up security. Work stuff, a few emails from her family saying they were sorry to hear that she would be working over some reunion weekend and her apologies. Ohhhhh this is interesting looked like the human had a few emails from a few guys interested in her on a dating website. Never replied. 

“DON’T YOU THINK Y/N SMELLS NICE?.”man he could find good things about everyone, but really smells nice? I mean I had to admit squishing her fingers was pretty fun . . . NOPE. 

“huh, maybe. she smells like the hospital disinfectant,” I click her profile on the website. No game, she writes it like her work resume. 

“I MEAN UNDER THAT SMELL.” Sans pouts a little. He should really be worried about his leg or getting back to Mt Ebbott rather than some human. 

“I WONDER IF I AM EXTRA MAGNIFICANT IF SHE WILL LET ME PLAY WITH HER HAIR.” Yeah h – NOPE!

Just then the human in question waltzed in.

“Howdy, you two.”

“Y/N, I’M SO GLAD YOU’RE HOME AT A REASONABLE TIME! THERE ARE SO MANY THINGS I WANT TO HAVE FUN DOING WITH YOU TODAY!” Sans is vibrating in excitement.

“Aw, sure thing Blue. I was thinking you actually might want to wash off today too. You can’t get the cast wet, but maybe sponge everything off.” She pulls some fresh hand towels of the closet along with a few other cleaning supplies.

“hey bro if you want some hel—“

“OH, Y/N C-CAN YOU HELP ME? MAYBE WE CAN TAKE A FRIENDSHIP BATH TOGETHER, YOU MUST WANT TO FEEL CLEAN AFTER BEING IN THE HOSPITAL ALL DAY” sans lays the puppy dog eyes on y/n. 

“Uh-h not sure if we can bath together, cause uh of your cast, but I can help you sponge off.” y/n turns a bit red as she pulls something out of her bag and places it in front of me. 

Honey. 

“I thought you might like this.” she winks at sans. 

I feel my mouth start to water. oooh that’s tricky, but my affections are not so easy bought. 

I barely look at it over the computer. “uh, thanks” Sans shoots me a frustrated look.

y/n just sighs and puts the honey away. “Let me get things cleaned up a bit in the bathroom and then I can help you wash up.” 

As she walks out the room Sans leans over. “Y/N really wants to be you friend, she told me that she wished you would feel more comfortable around her last night.” I rub the back of my head. 

“look sans i know that you like y/n, but there is no guarantee that she will be able to fix—“

“I believe in y/n. you don’t have to, but I would really like it if you would try to be nice to her” 

“I just don’t want you to get your—“

“papy.” Sans gives me a disappointed look. Why can’t he understand that y/n is just a human! I can see the nervousness in her eyes whenever she looks at his cast. Why does she have to raise his hopes up. 

“Hey Blue, you ready to wash up?”

“YES, Y/N!” She comes in and gently scoops him back up in her hands. He cuddles up to her chest and I try to focus even harder on the screen in front of me.

“Boop” a pink finger obstructs my vision for a second and gently taps me on the forehead. 

“hey, wha-“

“Let me know if you need any help too.” She gives me a gentle smile. I feel my face heat up.

“I can take care of myself.” Sans give me one more disappointed look over y/n’s shoulder as they head to the bathroom.

Ahhhh, freedom to finally go through y/n computer without exposure, if this is clean then maybe I should start going easy on y/n. 

Click. Click. 

Several minutes later and I was just about to give up and apologize to Sans and y/n. Maybe, I would ask her for some help. I couldn’t let Sans ha all the cuddles. I lazy started to read through her surgical notes, when I saw a folder marked DETERMINATION.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So working on a much longer part of the chapter but i really wanted to update. . . . soooo here is a short one. just bad papy you should respect people's privacy, also someone might need to go to jelly school soon.


	9. Chapter 9

Reader’s POV

BANG!

Illuminated orange, the bathroom door hits the back wall. 

“y o u u s e d u s “ Papyrus, a terrible tiny cloud of terrifying, glared at you with empty eye sockets. 

“WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!” Sans, wrapped like a blue burrito, began pulling at his fuzzy straightjacket.

“s h e e x p e r I m e n t e d o n u s!” 

OUCH! A pulling sensation in your chest caused you to fall. Papyrus is glowering at you like he’s about to do some real damage, his one eye burning brightly. You open your mouth ready to defend yourself.

Suddenly, a flash of blue and Papyrus is thrown on his coccyx with a clatter. 

“STOP AT ONCE” You look over at Sans, who is now standing on the sink counter in a puddle of towel, using his arm to steady himself against the wall. His other hand resting on his iliac crest, a very exposed iliac crest, and illium, and pubis, whoa. 

“she lied to us! she used determination!”

“I ALREADY KNEW ABOUT THAT!”

silence. 

“you knew?” Papyrus’s eye starts to fade.

“YES, Y/N DIDN’T THINK OUR INJURIES WOULD BE ABLE HEAL SO SHE USED SOME OF HER DETERMINATION TO HELP US.”

“but we don’t even know if it will fix you! how can you trust her” Papyrus teleports himself up to the sink counter, grabbing Sans’ clavicles. 

“PAPY WE’VE BEEN THROUGH THIS. Y/N DIDN”T PURPOSELY KEEP THIS FROM YOU” Sans lets go of the wall to shake off Papyrus, reaching down to wrap the towel around his shoulders like a cape. 

Still, leaving his pelvis exposed.

“sans, what if she gives us back to the lab once she’s done with us.” Sans rolls his eyes and takes a shaky step forward to grab his crutch.   
“JUST LET—“

It was you were frozen solid as you watched Sans wobble and

So

Slowly

Topple

Into 

The 

Sink

Full

Of 

WATER!!!!

“n o o o o !” you and papyrus cry out in unison, as you literally couldn’t move since Papyrus was still holding onto you with his magic and Papyrus just appeared startled.

He immediate starts sinking like a rock, as you watched all your hard work fixing his leg melt in soapy city tap water. 

You tear yourself from the hold over your chest and with inhuman speed snatch Sans from the water. 

“Damn it!” You survey your fixation, as you gently lay Sans on the sink counter. “Are you okay? Don’t worry it looks like everything is still in place and I have some cast material somewhere here.”

“sans, are you okay there bro?” You shoot Papyrus a dirty look but refrain from swatting him away from Sans. 

“”ECK! WHILE THAT SOAP SMELLS VERY GOOD, IT’S NOT SO TASTY.” Sans coughs a little, but otherwise seems fine.

You let Papyrus fuss over Sans as you search for any plaster and supplies you might have lying around. You return to the bathroom hearing the brothers in a shushed fight, two sets of eye sockets looking mildly guilty stare at you as the two immediately fall silent. 

“AH Y/N IF YOU THINK YOU MIGHT FEEL MORE COMFORTABLE WITHOUT PAPYRUS HERE, I WOULD UNDERSTAND.” Papyrus just looks down, unable to meet your eyes.

Ugh, he’s been a jerk to you, but you can’t break these two up. 

“uh, y/n i can g-“

“Stay.”

“really?”

“Don’t ask again. Help me open the supplies so I can make a new one.” You sigh and the two of you settle into an only mildly uncomfortable silence as you take down the cast. You’re too nervous about what the fall might have done to Sans to talk. Even Sans is hushed.

“whoa?” You look down as San’s fracture confused.

“huh.” Papyrus whistles a little through his teeth.

“WHAT IS IT?” Sans has covered his sockets with his phalanges. 

“your leg looks really good.”

“REALLY?” Sans moves his phalanges down. “WELL-WELL OF COURSE MAGNIFICANT SANS WOULD HAVE AMAZING HEALING ABILITIES. ESPECIALLY WITH Y/N’S SKILLS.”

You make a noncommittal response as you survey the fracture, lightly examining it. Wow, there is already a nice callous and minimal mobility. This is way faster than you’ve ever seen bone heal before. You have to admit, Papyrus is right, it looks really good and your are interested in how the determination would look. 

You start remaking the cast as Papyrus awkwardly tries to offer you anything he thinks you might need. He struggles with the wrapping due to his own casted hand. 

“um,--?”

“Y/N, WHY DON’T WE READ A BOOK TOGETHER. WE CAN SIT IN YOUR ROOM. YOU MUST BE TIRED AFTER WORKING SO MUCH.”

“Um, sure” You’re still too focused on how inspecting the wound, and perfectly placing the cast to really pay attention.

“uh” Papyrus mutters something about getting food ready and teleports out of the bathroom.

As the cast dries you gently scoop Sans into your arms and bring him into your bedroom.

Sans looks at the bookshelf from your arms.

“WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE BOOK? I ALWAYS FALL ASLEEP EASILY WHEN PAPY READS TO ME.”

“Hmmm. Isn’t it normal for the patient to be the one read to?” You set Sans down on the bed as he pouts. 

“MHAH, I WANT TO DO SOMETHING FOR YOU, BECAUSE I AM A GREAT FRIEND.”

You can’t help but smile at Sans’ response.

“Maybe, The Lion, The Witch, and The Wardrobe? It was one of the books I most remember my dad reading to me when I was little. Also lions are awesome.” You feel your face heat up after admitting to wanting to listen to something so childish.

“DO YOU STILL HAVE IT?”

You silently pull your complete edition of all seven books off your top shelf and set the first one next to Sans opening it for him.

Sans pats the spot next to him, but you hesitate.

“You know Sans your leg looks really amazing. Like I’ve never seen anything heal so fast before. I have to admit I was really worried. Also what about Papyrus?”

“WELL THEN IT JUST GOES TO SHOW THAT GOOD THINGS HAPPEN WHEN YOU WORK HARD AND LISTEN TO YOUR HEART. NOW YOU NAP. ”

You slowly curl up next to Sans, feeling uneasy. 

“Sans, what ab—“

“NAP NOW! I READ THAT HUMANS NEED EIGHT HOURS OF SLEEP AND YOU GET NO WHERE NEAR THAT. ALSO YOU SHOULDN'T DEPRIVE YOUrSELF OF MY AMAZING STORY TELLING SKILLS. MHAH!” Too cute, you relent.

“What ever you say nurse Blue.” Sans pulls the books up with the help of his magic, and clears his throat starting into the story.

Despite feeling like you mind could never stop racing, you almost immediately feels your eye become heavy with sleep and you drift off to the sounds of Sans voice. Huh, you never thought it could sound gentle before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update. Work has been crazy:( Don't worry Papy's chapter will be next;)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. Thank you for your kudos, comments and patience. It's so inspiring to know other people like this story. I really want to keep writing this and give it a real conclusion (so many ideas), but work and real life sometimes gets in the way.

Papyrus POV

“shit.” The peanut butter covered knife clattered on the floor, as his magic fizzled out. How did I manage to fuck up s o b a d l y. Papyrus sat down next to the mess. What was I going to do. Oh hey guys, made sandwiches for dinner, oh that whole bathroom thing, yeeeeah in the past. Wanna cuddle up for story time? 

Why couldn’t he have just trusted Sans. He just couldn’t believe Y/N didn’t have some ulterior motive. Humans just don’t help monster and he couldn’t stand the though that Sans would be disappointed when his leg didn’t heal. “stars, i’m an ass. How do I apologize for this.” What if the she decided she didn’t want to deal with a dangerous skeleton in her place anymore? Would she make them leave? The only safe place they had found so far? 

“stars a smoke would feel good right now.” Papyrus rubbed the back of his head. “so useless.” 

Useless.

He hadn’t been able to tell Sans no when he had wanted to go to the surface with chara.

He hadn’t been able to stop the humans from capturing them.

Hadn’t been able to stop Sans from getting hurt.

Hadn’t been able to fix him afterwards.

And now he wasn’t even reading a bedtime story with sans. 

Sans was with Y/N. They had won the metaphorical lottery and found the one human who could and would fix their wounds, give them a place to stay at considerable risk and expense to themselves,. In addition, Sans adored them, but noooooo he had managed to mangle it.

At least, Y/N hadn’t taken out any of Papyrus’s stupidity on Sans and was happily reading bedtime stories with him. Sans was now making up for his mistakes, giggling and telling bedtimes stories with the human. 

He buried his face in his arm bones and curled up on the counter next to the open peanut butter jar. He stayed in his bony ball of misery, long past seeing the light go off in the human’s bedroom. Was Sans really going to sleep with Y?N tonight? He wiped his orange streaked face.

He had been so sure the Y/N was hiding something. Even he didn’t fully understand the consequences of using determination, but the proof had been before his eyes. Y/N was obviously talented and kind; for certain, if a human ever came to the underground he didn’t think he would have gone out of his way to save it if it had been injured.

He teleported to the couch, wrapping up in a blanket. He wiggled his phalanges inside the tight cast around them. “Ug”

Finally, he went back to the kitchen and with an orange flash placed the knife in the sink and put back the unused bread. I got to make some kind of amend. Can’t let Sans totally do it by himself. He teleported in front of the door and gently knocked.

No answer.

Well. It wasn’t like he ever really respected Y/N’s privacy before.  
“hey sans” 

No answer.

He quietly pushed it open. Sans was asleep next Y/N, the two peacefully sleeping with an book left open on the bed. Papyrus gritted his teeth at the site. A wave of anger washed over him. 

As the light from the hallway poured in Sans shifted in his sleep accidentally kicking the book.

“oof” Hhe caught the book before it fell over the side, gently letting it float to the ground surrounded by his magic.

“stars,” What was the point of even being suspicious of Y/N. Why hold onto his frustrations?

He sighed, feeling tears start to leak out of the corners of his eyes again. Teleporting himself onto the bed. He curled up hugging Sans and let the waves of anxiety that hadn’t stop since coming to the surface wash over him.

“Sans?” Y/N blinked, rubbing her face with her hand. 

Oh shit. Papyrus desperately tried to wipe the orange away from his eyes.

“h- sniff -ey” his voice tight. 

Y/N pushed herself away from him.

“wait, shush, wait.” Great that didn’t sound creepy at all. Still leaning away she looked more closely at his now upturned face.

“Are you crying?”

“uh-h no”

“Ooookaaay. . . different question then, what are you doing in my bed.”

. . . 

. . .

He looked down trying to hide his face feeling the tears leak out as he became more embarrassed. 

Y/N rubbed the bridge of her nose and sighed. 

“Do you want a hug?”

“. . .”

Papyarus felt the last of his reserves breakdown. I’m pathetic. 

“y-yes”

Y/N shifted up in bed and patted her lap.

Still sniffling he awkwardly stood there. 

Pat. Pat. 

Y/N gestured to her lap again. 

Finally, Papyrus felt himself being lifted and enveloped in warmth.

For the first time since coming to the surface Papyrus felt safe. He let out an ugly snort.

“It’s okay” He felt Y/N rub his back soothingly as she made small comforting sounds. So embarrassing crying in front of her, but couldn’t stop himself. 

As his tears died down, he felt Y/N hand come to a rest on his spine.

“You’ve been pretty stressed out haven’t you?”

“y-yeah” Papyrus kept his face hidden in her shirt. “i-I’m sorry for the way i acted before.”

“I get it. I don’t know you guys really well but I can tell you really care about your brother.” He felt Y/N hand leave his back and he looked up briefly to see her anxiously rub the back of her head. “You know if I had been through what you guys have I’d be pretty suspicious too.”

“m-mmh” He nodded, not really trusting himself to speak. “I was out of line before, though”

“Ha, yeah you were.” 

. . .

“sorry” 

“Hhmm,” She looked away uncomfortably. “You know I never got the chance to take a look at your hand.”

“huh?”

“Do you mind?” She gently reached out and started unwrapping the splint. Her motions gentle and efficient.

She’s really done this a lot. 

“wowie” Papyrus felt his jaw go slack. As the finally the harden plaster was pulled away from his hand . The bones were almost completely healed with a thick callus protecting them. She gently began to manipulate his phalanges and wrist.

“This looks good. Any pain?” Y/N gently pressed over his radius were the most severe fracture was. He shook his head no.

She continued with her exam checking his movements sometimes comparing to the other hand, lost in concentration. “It much be your magic that keeps everything in place without ligaments, but you still have some movement.” Despite the clinical look in her eyes, Papyrus felt himself blush under the scrutiny. 

“Hmm, it must be really crazy to come upside and find yourself kidnapped by humans.”

“huh? yeah” He was having a hard time concentrating on what she was saying as she moved his wrist back and forth in her fingertips. After carefully checking each joint she moved her hands away.

“So awesome news, your don’t need the cast anymore.” 

Papyrus continued to stare at his wrist where she had been touching. “Look you’ve been through more than I can image, so I can’t know how you feel but it must be hard to trust anyone.”

“heh, yeah”

“But could we have a truce at least until your healed? I know you guys probably want to get home, b-but I mean. . .” Y/N helplessly gestured at Sans. Finally Papyrus let his eyes met hers. 

“w-would you mind if I set up a better password system on your computer tomorrow? we can each have our own.”

“Yeah I’ll be around in the morning you can show me how you set it up.” Y/N smiled Maybe I can make amends, he flexed his own healing wrist back of forth.

He looked at Sans at he started to make he was off the bed. 

“You know. . . if you want to stay here you can.”

His eye lights shot towards her. “you mean it?” As Y/N nodded, Papyrus felt like he was seeing her for the first time. 

“Actually I was thinking of going grocery shopping tomorrow, anything you want?”

“hmm, do you mind maybe getting me a cigarette?”

“Papyrus, if you dare smoke in my apartment I will p e r s o n a l l y t h r o w y o u o f f t h e b a l c o n y, no matter how much Sans loves you.”

“uh, nevermind. actually, i’m really excited to try that honey you got me before.”

“Awesome, let me know what you think” 

Papyrus slowly settled himself between the two of them and curled up next to Sans. 

“Night” Y/N turned over covering her head with the covers.

“heh, night” 

Even through he was next to Sans Papyrus couldn’t help but notice a pleasant smell coming off of the sheets. Mmm, Sans was right, she does smell really nice.


	11. Chapter 11

“SO?”

“uh?” I could feel Sans eyelights trying to burn a hole into my hoodie since we woke in in Y/N’s bed together. She had long since left, much to Sans’ chagrin. 

“. . .” Sans rolled his eyes.

“so?” I shrugged my shoulders.

“SSSSOOOOOOOO?” Sans pushed the cloth along a dish, he was washing.

“buttons?” Sans threw the towel down.

“PAPY, STOP BEING COY! WHAT HAPPENED BETWEEN YOU AND Y/N! IT TOOK ME A TWO WEEKS OF SOLID FRIENDSHIP BUILDING TO REACH BED CUDDLING!”

“uh-uh, just happened, you know.”

“NO! I DO NOT!” 

I pulled the dish I was drying up, hiding my blush. “um, we talked.”

“YOU TALKED?” Sans shout was muffled behind the plate. I used my magic to hoist it into the drying rack.

“yeah. . . about stuff and i kinda apologized.” 

“BY TALKING ABOUT THINGS NOT MENTIONED AND SEMI-APOLOGIZING Y/N SEEMS TO HAVE COMPLETELY FORGIVEN YOU?” Sans stopped scrubbing the dish.

“well, I might not be able to wear my heart on my sleeve, but you can always see right threw me.” I started snickering when a sudsy towel smacked me in the face. 

“FRIENDSHIP CHALLENGE ACCEPTED”

“friendship challenge?”

“YES, WE’LL SEE WHO CAN BE THE BETTER FRIEND TO Y/N.”

“hmmm, what’s the reward.”

“THE BENEFITS OF FRIENDSHIP OF COURSE.”

“i don’t know bro, “ I held up my injured hard. “might need a handicap.”

“PERHAPS THE FIRST CHALLENGE COULD BE A TEAM ENDEAVOR.”  
“a skeleton crew?”

“THAT ONE WAS TRULY AWEFUL.”

“okay, okay.” I know when I’m endanger of another faceful of suds. “what do you want to do for the challenge?”

“WELL Y/N IS ALWAYS AT WORK. I’VE NEVER HEARD HER TALK OF ANY FRIENDS. MAYBE WE COULD DO SOMETHING TO HELP EXPAND HER CIRCLE OF FRIENDS.”

“hhm,” I thought of the dating website Y/N had subscribed. “maybe we could help her get a special friend.”

“SPECIAL FRIEND?”

“yeah, like a date.” 

Sans’ eyes widened. “Y/N WOULD CERTIANLY BENEFIT WITH SOME ADVICE FROM A DATING MASTER.”

“definitely.” Sans was the best when he got excited. Y/N would absolutely end up with a date. 

“BUT HOW ARE WE GOING TO DO THIS WITHOUT BEING ABLE TO GO OUTSIDE?”

“the wonders of the internet.” I wandered over the Y/N’s computer and hesitated. Perhaps not the best to immediately invade Y/N’s privacy after getting burned. Sans hit the ON button glancing over.

“. . .” Sitting down I began pulling up Y/N dating page from the email I had found earlier.

“PAPY, THIS IS TERRIBLE.”

“yeah, maybe we shouldn’t do this.”

“NO Y/N’S PAGE IS A CRY FOR HELP.” Sans placed a bony hand on my shoulder. “THANK YOU FOR SHOWING ME THIS.”

We clicked through a few of the images together and cringed. “OKAY DIVIDE AND CONQUER. FIRST WE NEED TO FIX THIS BIO THEN WE CAN WORK ON GETTING CUTER PICTURES.” 

Hitting the delete button I started typing:

hello

“. . .”

hello i’m y/n and human

“THAT’S WORSE. OF COURSE SHE’S HUMAN. ALSO WHY IS THERE NO PUNCTUATION OR CAPITALS?” I hit the back button and started again. 

Hello!

I’m Y/N: ) Are you ready to join me in an adventure for two in the gondala ride that is love XD Prepare to get swept by the tidal wave of desire that is the start of a relationship with a fun female like me -//////- Just don’t be surprised if you get trapped in a cage of passion ;P

“WHY AM I LETTING YOU WRITE THIS. WHAT EVEN IS A C-CAGE OF PASSION? YOU TOTALLY LOST THE WATER METAPHOR.” 

“heh” 

“I’LL DO IT. EVEN IN THE AREANA OF DATING I WILL PROVE TO BE A MASTER AT ENSARING HUMANS. TRULY A SKILLFUL GUADSMAN IS NEEDED TO CAPTURE THE HEARTS OF HUMANS. ” Sans pushed me over with a clack of bones.

Seeing Sans focusing on the screen I couldn’t help but move closer. Yeah, Y/N was pretty cool and Sans was gonna get better. 

The light from the screen reflexed in Sans’ face, while I was warmed by the sun coming in from the window. Eventually, sleep overtook me as I listened to the sound of the computer keys clicking. 

. . .

. . .

. . .

“PAPY!” I jerked.

“PAPY WAKE UP! TRULY THE MANGIFICANT SANS DATING MASTER EXTRADINARE WILL BE ABLE TO CAPTURE MANY DATEABLE HUMANS WITH THIS BIO”

“eh?”

The two of us read over the accumulation of Sans’ work.

“. . .”

“. . .”

“WELL?”

“this is good. . .like really good.” 

Sans blushed a little at the compliment. “OF COURSE. I’VE SPENT A LOT OF TIME GETTING TO KNOW Y/N. I’M DEFINITELY GOING- - ”

The sound of the door opening had both of use scrambling to shut the computer.

“Hey guys! What do you think of Chinese tonight? I’m in the mood for vegetables.”

“A FEW PIECES OF BROCOLI MIXED WITH FRIED CHICKEN DOES NOT COUNT AS A BALANCED MEAL. YOU NEED TO TAKE BETTER CARE OF YOURSELF.” 

“What if we get a side of steamed veggies on the side and a cup of thai iced tea?”

“THAI ICE TEA?!” Sans eyes briefly changed to stars. Y/N had figured out fast that Sans had a not so secret sweet tooth.

As Sans and Y/N negotiated over what would be the healthiest order, I reopened and replaced a few of the pictures to some less formal looking ones and closed out of the program. Well, just wait and see what kind of fish get catch up in our little cage of passion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the huge delay in getting out this chapter. Thank you to everyone who left kudos and messages. Definitely keeps me motivated. Work is going to be very demanding for a while, so these chapters may be slow but I still have DETERMINATION!!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, soooo yeah. This is the first time I've tried something intended to be longer than a one-shot. I hope you enjoy!


End file.
